Cat Walk
by glenncoco4
Summary: She's not sure how he hasn't noticed yet.


_A/N: _A/N: Because I really thought she was going to tell him at the end of the episode. Even though she didn't doesn't mean it's not true, I mean just look at all the signs. Post-High Society.

* * *

She lets out a sigh and takes a few steps before she starts removing those gawd awful heels. "Well that was a day."

"Come here, baby." He pats the cushion next to him, coaxing her to join him on the couch. "Tell me about your day."

She bends down, unstrapping her last heel. Her eyes never leaving his. Ever since they started trying just over four months ago things at work have started effecting her more than before. She's not really sure if its the fact that one day their child could experience the things they have or the fact that they wouldn't be able to protect them from it all. After slipping her foot from the shoe, she stalks her way over to her husband, throwing her legs over his lap and curls up into his side. "Well, we were in interrogation and Sam started talking about having someone you love so much and thinking you have them in your grasp until your hand closes into a fist and they're gone."

She cards her fingers through his long blonde locks, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know he was talking about Michelle but it just reminded me of Mexico and the fact that I almost lost my grasp on you. I almost lost you and my heart is in agony just thinking about it. I mean I had tears in my eyes, baby."

He squeezes her knee, not really knowing any other way to comfort her. Words have seem to fail the detective, because honestly the thought has crossed his mind too. Not a day goes by that he doesn't think about the numerous times that he's almost lost her. His thumb massages her skin, trying to gain as much comfort in her touch as he can and always does. "Shhhh. It's okay. It's okay, baby. I'm here. You're here. We're good."

There's so much more to say. She could stop and just reveal in his touch but she meant it before when she said they work because they talk about things. "But then when your mom got to talking about how most of her life is behind her and there's not much left for her….well it just reminded me that the longer I put off leaving the more likely that's going to be me in a few years."

He brings his hand to her jaw, lovingly moving his thumb back and forth across her cheek. "Baby, there's so much ahead of us. I mean babies, watching those babies grow. And then when they're all moved out were gonna buy a little house on the beaches of Bali where we can surf everyday and ride our horses along the shore as the sunsets."

"What about the kids? And grandkids?"

"Well, they can come visit any time."

She tilts her head back, looking into his soft blue eyes. "I think I'm ready."

"Ready?"

"Ready to start our next chapter."

"You mean?"

"Once I have the baby, we move on from this part of our life." She wonders if he'll catch onto the words. She's surprised he hasn't caught on yet. I mean her reaction to the severed head and then seeing that guy get ran over should've given him some sort of inkling.

He's not sure if he's suppose to be smiling at that statement or not but he can't help it. He brings his lips to hers in a soft loving kiss. "Are you sure?"

She thinks the smile that curls up on his lip is his response to him registering to what she just said, but it's not. _Come on._ She's been way moodier lately and her emotions have been all over the place. Hell she cried in front of a suspect and Sam today at the boat shed. "Yeah, no more bullets, undercover ops or rogue missions. Just you, me and everything we should be doing with our lives."

"Such as?"

"Finally taking that honeymoon we've been putting off. Lots of nakedness."

"Lots huh?"

"Yeah, we have to get in as much time as we can before the baby comes."

His eyes glaze over at the thought of her naked body against his. He replays her words and then….."I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

The sly smirk that rises to her lips tells him that she's not gonna make this easy for him. "I said we can finally take that honeymoon we've been putting off."

He smiles, his heart is pounding and his wife is just stringing him along. "No, after that."

Her smirk forms into a seductive grin at the thought of their hot, sweaty bodies pressed up against each other and….._Focus, Kensi. _"Lots of nakedness."

"After that."

"Oh, the part about the baby?"

"That's the one."

Her eyes begin to glisten with tears and the blush that rises to her cheeks tells him that all of his dreams may have just came true. "I may be a little pregnant."

"I'm pretty sure you can't be a little pregnant."

"Okay, then a lot pregnant."

Before she can gather her bearings, he's on top of her, placing kisses along her jaw, nose, cheeks and pretty much everywhere else. "You wanna start that nakedness now?"

"Is that even a real question?"

He reaches for the hem of her tight dress, slowly pulling it up her legs, over her satin covered sex, stopping his progress once her taut stomach (well for now) is revealed to him.

She watches on as her love places soft kisses to her stomach. _Their baby's in there._ She runs her fingers through his hair wondering if their child will have the same golden locks as their father.

His lips meet the skin just below her navel. Cerulean blues never leaving those of mismatched chocolate. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He places another kiss to where their baby lays before working his way back up her body. His body cradled between her legs now as he places his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, Wildcat, but that's not possible."

They lay there in a contented moment, kissing and caressing each other with vigor.

After a few minutes he draws back just enough to look into her beautiful eyes. "So a tiny baby wolf, huh?"

A shy smile graces her face. "Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't notice with my hormones and emotions all over the place these past few weeks."

"I uh-I kinda did."

Her brow furrows in question, wondering why he didn't say anything before.

His hand finds her jaw once again, rubbing his thumb back and forth across her smooth skin. "I wasn't sure if you noticed it and I didn't want to say something to get your hopes up when it could've been nothing."

She's paralyzed. Her heart has busted wide open and she's paralyzed. He's everything to her and the fact that he put aside his own eagerness to find out if she were pregnant or not just so she didn't feel even more pressured if she weren't made her fall even more in love with him….if that's even possible. "Fais-moi l'amour."

There she goes, brining out the french. _God this woman. _His lips crash into hers as his hands continue the progress of removing her dress from her lithe body. "For always and forever."

* * *

_A/N: I hope I got that French phrase right. If it isn't then it's Google's fault. _


End file.
